


Parting is such sweet sorrow

by Fandom_Encyclopedia (sparrowsong07)



Series: The Capricorn Chronicles [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, i wanted to write angst leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsong07/pseuds/Fandom_Encyclopedia
Summary: Adam kills Cinder.
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Neptune Vasilias
Series: The Capricorn Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661653
Kudos: 7





	Parting is such sweet sorrow

Adam ducked under the grimm arm, Cinder’s enraged bellow following.

He didn't know how Cinder found them, why she was looking in the first place. He had given her what she wanted, what her master, whoever that was, had wanted.

Why couldn't she just leave them alone?

Neptune blocked another one of her slashes with his glaive. Even both of them together wouldn't be able to stop her, not with her maiden powers.

But they could buy the others some time. Time to evacuate everyone out of Shade, time to get the relic to safety, time to stop the monstrous octopus-like grimm that crept over the city.

Adam sliced across Cinder’s side, pulling a hell screech from her. He missed her grimm arm, and it snatched him up by the throat.

“Adam!” Neptune called, fear in his voice.

Adam tried to pry himself from Cinder’s vice like grip, but her grimm arm was significantly stronger.

Neptune turned his glaive into a trident, electricity crackled across the ground, up his arm, turning the whole weapon into a blue blaze.

He struck Cinder’s shoulder, forcing her to drop Adam.

“Surprising.” She said, in her condescending drawl. “That you would side with a human? One this pathetic, no less.”

Neptune pulled Adam up from the rubble. A cold scowl was on his face. He looked merely irritated, but Adam could see his hands shaking in anger.

Cinder attacked again, belting out a war cry.

This wasn't the same woman who came to him with dust and coin. Back then, she had been careful, calculating. Now, she attacked in blind fury. Stronger, yes, but more open.

Adam deflected the swing of her glass sword. Wilt glowed just a little brighter. A few more strikes like that and Adam could, at the very least, knock her out.

Cinder looks at something behind him and smirks. She shoots her grimm arm past him.

“Adam! Look out!” Neptune crashes into Adam, sending them sideways.

Cinder had taken out a supporting beam from the building they were in. After all the damage it had undergone, the ceiling couldn't take it anymore. Chunks of roof and wood rained down, the place Adam was previously standing was quickly filled with tile.

“Nice catch.” Adam breathed.

Neptune smiled, “thanks.”

An angry almost-growl distracted them. Cinder, still standing, upset her little trick didn’t work.

Her eyes blazed.

Neptune pushed himself up with his weapon. Adam noticed the shaky way he stood. He was injured.

An onslaught of fire forced him to worry about something else. Neptune was engaged in a staff battle with Cinder, but he was slower, sloppy.

Adam rushed and headbutted Cinder in the back, sending her forward. Neptune caught her arm and kicked her in the shoulder, a cry joining it.

Cinder screamed as her good arm was dislocated. Well, not-so-good arm now.

Neptune pushed her, sending her sprawling against the dirty ground.

Neptune shook, and fell to his knees. Adam could see his aqua blue aura dissipate.

“Im fine. Just a broken leg. Nothing major.” Neptune huffed out, waving away Adam’s hand.

“Nothing major!?”

“Okay. Slightly major.” Neptune hissed in pain.

“You kicked her with a broken leg?”

Adam could not believe him.

Cinder heaved. Her hair was wild, but she was injured. He could finish this, here and now.

“Stay here.” Adam whispered.

“Oh yeah, easy.” Neptune shot back.

Adam charged, Wilt raised. Cinder brought up a glass dagger, blocking his strike.

But each strike just made him stronger.

+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^

Neptune watched as blade met blade, horn met claw. He could just barely stand, the pain shooting through his leg immeasurable.

Still, Adam needed his help.

He was half-hidden behind a clump of broken tile and wood. Adam and Cinder were right by him. Adam had gained a shallow slash across his torso. Cinder had her eyepatch ripped off, revealing the empty gaping hole where her eye was supposed to be.

With a shove, Neptune grabbed Cinder’s ankle, pulling her to the ground. She screeched and pushed herself up with Neptune on top of her.

He used his full weight to keep her down. She thrashed wildly, screeching.

“Adam! Finish it!” He called.

Adam’s hair and sword burned red. He charged.

+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^

Several things happened at once.

One, Adam charged at Cinder, being held down by Neptune, Wilt raised high. Two, Cinder had thrown Neptune forward, reversing their positions, and putting them a few paces forward than they had been. Three, Adam ran his sword straight through Cinder’s chest.

And Neptune’s.

A furious and bloody scream emitted from Cinder’s throat. She slowly fell forward.

Adam pulled her off of Wilt and kicked her bloody body away. She heaved a gasp and fell silent.

Adam had gotten her right in the heart.

Neptune gasped, a tiny, broken sound.

“Neptune.” Adam wasn't sure it was even his voice.

Adam fell with Neptune, cradling him in his arms.

“Well, that's...not what I expected.” Neptune coughed up a splatter of blood onto his chin.

Adam pierced his lung.

“I’ll go get help. Sun and the others. They can help, they’ll heal-”

Neptune put a hand against Adam’s arm.

“I don't...won’t do much.”

For some reason, Adam’s blindfold was damp.

“Im sorry, I didn't, Im sorry-”

Neptune stopped him with a barely there press to the side of his face. He coughed up more blood, his chest rattled.

“Can...you take it off? Please?”

As if it was suddenly burning, Adam ripped his blindfold off, revealing his one bright blue eye and branding.

Wet traced down his cheeks.

“Im sorry im sorry im so sorry I-”

Neptune gave him a small, bloody smile.

“Adam.”

Adam had to lean down to Neptune’s face to hear his whisper.

“I can't hear you, Nep, I-I cant.”

“...”

Neptune gave one more rattling cough.

He fell silent.

Something violent was ripped from Adam’s throat. Nothing that could have come from a person.

His hands were red and slick. Tears fell from his eyes.

“Please. Im sorry, please please please-”

+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^

They found him two hours later, clutching Neptune’s cool body to his chest, a frantic speil of pleas and apologies falling from his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> :o)


End file.
